


Only us

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: And as Always don't like don't read!, BDSM, Breathplay, Cute but not fluff, F/M, Lemon, Not violent either, S&M, The usual choking for a bit, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku is dead, and two...shocking people have found their mated one..lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only us

The evening as usual was warm, the stars above were clear to the naked eye. A scent wafted in the air, fragrant and subtle all the same. Cherry blossoms were in bloom spreading their scent through the air, the sky, making everything sweet, comforting.   
 Kagome stood in a hot spring, slowly making her way out of the heated water. Her body ached from lack of sleep, and traveling miles upon miles everyday. She called out sweetly, softly, extending her wet arms out as if expectant. "Sesshomaru?"  
 The male in question stood on the ground, his scent smelling of earth, and something more dark, something primal that made her want to growl. He arched a silver eyebrow, acknowledging the woman he so proudly called 'Mate'.  
 She stepped forward wrapping her arms around her beloved mate, her male. She stretches out her fingertips stroking along his spine. Her mate was as naked as she, yet he seemed to be immune to the slight chill that clung to the air.   
 He nuzzled into her shoulder, scenting her, marking her as his. He was protective of his mate, his lover and that was highly unlikely to change.   
 Kagome leaned into his chest, wishing for more contact with him. She wanted to devour him, yet savor each tender touch. His claws skirted up her flesh leaving soft pink marks where he had trailed until he reached her hips that's where his hands stayed. He held the delicate woman, knowing the wrong move could snap her with such...ease.   
 She whimpered, squirming against him. This was a dangerous game, she was practically begging him for more, and she knew of ways to get what she wanted what she desired above all else. She wanted him solely, and she was going to have him.  She arched her back letting a soft moan tumble from rounded, pale lips. Her eyes stared into his golden ones as she slowly rolled her hips against his feeling his excitement grew. That was something that always thrilled her, it astounded her on how well she could get the "Ice King" to respond even with the slightest of teases.   
 He released a low growl that he knew sent chills down her spine. The air became laced with the scent of her, he knew she was playing a game and he knew he could easily win. He lowered his head capturing her lips in a heated kiss; oh yes he would win this.   
 She fought against the kiss, against that invading tongue. The dexterous muscle plundered about in her mouth, tracing her teeth, her pallet and even along her gums. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted too, gods know she was eager, her body heated and those traitorous moans slipped from her oh so willingly.  She was getting angry, her body was heating, her heart hammering while her body demanded more. She was calling out like a pleased whore just from his kiss.  
 He smirked, knowing he had lulled this female into the trap he so easily laid out for her. He tipped her head back tugging at her hair with his claws. His teeth racked across her throat before settling at her collarbone where his teeth nipped, though didn't cause her the harm he knew she craved. "Such a masochistic little bitch aren't you Kagome?" he purred out her name letting it drip from his tongue and cling to the air that held her scent so well.   
 She easily slipped into the role he trained her. "Sesshomaru, please...please?" He had barely touched her and yet her body pleaded for more, so eager to please and be pleased.   
 He drew back from her, cocking his head just to the side his silver hair cascading down his chest making him seem all the more appealing. He knew right where her eyes slowly made their way too, and he smirked. "Please what Kagome?"  
 She responded, ripping her eyes from the cock that had grabbed her precious attention. "Fuck me..I need it..you..please.." She had lost this round, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.   
 His eyes held signs of interest, yet he chuckled at her plea. "I think you know how to ask properly. Try again."  
 Oh, how she loved this part! She found the earth beneath her feet was soft so she lowered herself on her hands and knees, raising her ass high into the air, bringing her hands behind her she spread herself open, wiggling her hips biting back moan as grass tickled her nipples. "Sesshomaru, mate..alpha...fuck me, remind me who I belong too, remind me who truly holds my leash."  
 Being the dog-demon he was he was quite interested now, his cock hardening painfully at the sight. "My, my..I will reward you my precious kitten." He got behind her, his hands falling to her hips he didn't bother preparing his little 'kitten' he gave a short tease before hilting himself into her.  
 Kagome remained silent, knowing by their rules she was not to speak unless she was to use his name. A whimper fell from her lips as she thrust back into him, begging, pleading needing him to move.  
  A low chuckle was heard as hands found purchase in the flesh of her ass, crescent shapes appearing on the once unmarked skin. Sesshomaru breezed past the normal human thrusting, easily passing into his demon speed. He kept a close eye on her, smirking when she called out from him.   
 Her hands grasped at the ground as she wailed, her voice ripping from the vocal cords. She felt something wrapping around her neck cutting off her air, it turned out to be Sesshomaru's poison whips. He wouldn't seriously harm her of course so she relaxed her body jerking. She was going to cum and of course he knew it.  
 He gained speed until his hips began to ache so he shifted, resting on the balls of his feet he pushed harder feeling her walls clench and flutter around his throbbing cock. He tipped his head back growling, as she came he followed shortly after releasing a howl that was probably hears by Rin who was in a clearing a mile away. When he came down from his high Kagome looked sated, however it seemed he fucked the consciousness out of her. 

~•~ Yes, I do like Sesshomaru and Kagome. However I mostly support Seashomaru x Older! Rin.  
My original stories (nonfanfiction) will be posted when I get more time. The current work in progress is called Scarlet Butterfly! If you have a pairing request feel free to leave a comment, and as always kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading. -ChiShibuya 


End file.
